


More Than You Know

by ClareGuilty



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: From what Lenny could remember of last night, Arthur was just as much of a lightweight as himself. God, they had been such fools, dancing and singing and fighting and…Lenny’s face grew hot. Surely that hadn’t actually happened.Did Arthur really kiss him?It had been spectacular -- at least from what Lenny could remember. Arthur was soft and sweet but so strong. He had pulled Lenny in and kissed him breathless, not an ounce of hesitation in him.In which Arthur kisses Lenny during that drunken night in Valentine and doesn't remember it the next day.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Leonard "Lenny" Summers, Arthur Morgan/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't go with any period-typical homophobia in this one but lenny and arthur are both very shy and hesitant to open up and be vulnerable

Lenny Summers was no stranger to pain, but he had never had a hangover this bad before.

Last night… last night had been  _ fantastic _ .

The past few days before that had been hell. Riding out with Micah Bell of all people. Lenny was almost too happy that the sonovabitch was in jail. Let him rot. 

But Dutch. But Dutch and his unfailing loyalty. His greatest strength was also his greatest weakness. 

Micah would return, and Lenny would have to spend his days stamping down the urge to knock his filthy teeth out.

Last night had been a nice escape.

Arthur had always been one of Lenny’s favorites, and he was so glad that the older outlaw liked him enough to take him out for drinks.

But God, this hangover.

Lenny blinked and groaned. He must have made it back to camp somehow. This was definitely his bedroll. The warm sun was far too bright -- it looked to be about noon already.

Pushing up to his elbows, Lenny noticed that he was just in his pants. “Aw, hell,” he groaned, “Where’s my damn shirt?”

“Grimshaw’s got it. She’s getting it washed for you,” Karen was sitting a little ways away, drinking. The smell of liquor made Lenny’s stomach turn.

“You had quite a night, it seems,” Karen spoke again. “Arthur still ain’t back yet.”

Lenny looked around. Sure enough, there was no sign of Arthur. His brow furrowed. “I hope he’s alright.”

“He’ll be fine,” Karen waved her bottle. “He can hold his drink.”

From what Lenny could remember of last night, Arthur was just as much of a lightweight as himself. God, they had been such fools, dancing and singing and fighting and…

Lenny’s face grew hot. Surely that hadn’t actually happened.

He had to have dreamed it.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, he brushed them lightly over the chapped skin.

Did Arthur really kiss him?

It had been spectacular -- at least from what Lenny could remember. Arthur was soft and sweet but so strong. He had pulled Lenny in and kissed him breathless, not an ounce of hesitation in him.

And Lenny. And Lenny had kissed back as best he could, leaning into Arthur’s touch and drinking the warmth and affection. It had felt right.

Karen was staring at him, eyebrow raised. “You sure you’re sober?”

Lenny nodded, snapping out of his drunken memory. “Yeah, I’m good.” With considerable effort, he pulled himself to his feet. Terrible as he felt, there was work to be done.

The other guys wasted no time in descending upon Lenny. He had apparently made quite the fool of himself when he got back to camp past midnight. Javier’s eyes gleamed as he threw one teasing remark after another. Lenny brushed them off with a chuckle, they didn’t have any more dignity than he did.

Arthur stumbled into camp not too long later. He certainly looked terrible, and Mary-Beth ran to meet him, pressing a flask of water into his hand and helping him over to his tent. He collapsed onto his bunk and was snoring within a minute.

The memory of Arthur’s kiss replayed in Lenny’s mind. What should he do? Should he talk to Arthur about it?

He didn’t get the chance until late that evening. Arthur was at his tent, scratching away in his journal. Lenny strolled up as casually as he could manage, but his nerves had the tendency to get the best of him.

“Hey, Arthur,” he greeted.

“Mister Summers,” Arthur grinned, “I’m sorry to say that if you’ve come to invite me out again, I don’t think I’d be able to give a repeat performance.”

Lenny was so focused on the memory of Arthur’s lips on his, it took him a moment to understand Arthur.

“Neither could I,” Lenny shook his head. “Can barely remember the end of the night if I’m being honest.”

“Really?” Arthur’s head tilted to the side. “Maybe you can fill me in. I don’t remember much after the fight. Was there a fight?”

Lenny tried to tamp down the weird feeling in his chest. “There may have been a few fights.” He plastered on a grin.

Arthur didn't remember the kiss? Would it even have meant anything to him if he did?

Lenny filled Arthur in on the events of the previous night, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Arthur about the kiss. 

Except he also couldn’t bring himself to forget it. He struggled to navigate the twists and turns of his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he liked kissing men. But maybe it wasn’t all men, maybe it was just Arthur. He knew there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. Dutch and Hosea were a clear example of that. He had never seen a love that ran so deep, so tender.

But he still found himself afraid. Afraid that at night, when he would lie on his bedroll, he would think about Arthur. About his broad shoulders and the low rumble of his voice and the softness of his lips.

Arthur was too good for him. 

But that didn’t stop him from  _ longing _ . He treasured every moment spent with the man, be it out hunting, or picking up supplies, or scouting out O’Driscolls. 

Lenny could no longer deny the depths of his affection for Arthur Morgan. Every word of praise, every low chuckle made his chest tighten and his cheeks warm. He was thankful that no one could see him flushing every time Arthur turned his blue eyes on him, or clapped a hand on his shoulder.

He lost himself in the wondering. Wondering if Arthur truly meant to kiss him. If Arthur would kiss him again. If Arthur felt the same way for Lenny. If they could have something, anything. He wasn’t sure what. Hosea and Dutch, whatever they had was dangerous and wild -- nothing like Arthur.

Arthur was cool and steady, strong. Lenny himself was laid back and easygoing. He liked to think they would fit well together.

He would never tell Arthur that. How could he? Arthur didn’t even remember. There would never be a chance, never a right time. So Lenny resigned himself to a lifetime of not knowing.

Arthur didn’t make it easy to forget. He was always so kind, always so  _ close _ . Pulling in Lenny for a quick hug after a nasty fight, clapping a hand on his back as they talked by the wagons. He even rested his hands on Lenny’s waist as he slipped past him one time.

“You underestimate yourself kid,” Arthur said to him one night. “We see how good you are. Too good for me certainly.”

Lenny had tried to protest. “You do more for us than anyone deserves.”

They had gone back and forth quite a bit on that, both trying to prove the other’s worth. Arthur’s compliments had only grown more insistent and Lenny was thankful that Arthur didn’t seem to notice how much the words affected him.

“I’m surprised you ain’t found yourself a girl,” Arthur nudged him with his bottle. “You’re young. You could find honest work somewhere -- start a family.” Arthur himself seemed saddened by the prospect. Lenny tried not to read into it.

“I couldn’t.” He shook his head. “I owe too much to Dutch, and I’ve got too much for me here to just leave.” It was true, he had family among the gang. Sean, Hosea, the girls.

Arthur.

He couldn’t leave Arthur. Not yet anyways. He still held onto some kind of longing.

“Besides,” Lenny took a breath. He was taking a big risk, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I don’t know if I even see myself ending up with a girl anyways.” He regretted the words the moment they passed his lips.

Arthur watched the fire for a moment, parsing out what Lenny was actually trying to say. “I understand that,” he nodded. “The thought’s crossed my mind quite a bit as well.”

“Really?” Lenny asked before he could stop himself. Arthur? Arthur had imagined himself with men?

It made sense, of course. He had been raised by two men. Why would he feel ashamed of such a thing?

It was a dangerous hope that sparked in Lenny’s chest. He found himself thinking over every moment he had spent with Arthur in the past few weeks. Had there been more there than he realised? Was he a fool for his wishful thinking?

“I’ve met a lot of fine men,” Arthur shrugged. “Unfortunately, I am not as fine a man myself.”

“Don’t say that, Arthur,” Lenny placed a hand on his arm. “You’re one of the best men I know. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Lenny would have said more, but he was cut off by a familiar feeling.

Arthur’s lips against his.

It was gone as soon as it was there, but Lenny knew what had happened. And Arthur wasn’t drunk this time.

“I’m sorry-” Arthur pulled away quickly. “I shouldn’t have-”

Lenny grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in again, taking the lead this time and kissing Arthur as sweetly as he deserved.

“I’m glad you’ll be able to remember it this time.” Lenny smiled, fighting the bittersweet that climbed the back of his throat.

“We’ve...? Before?” Arthur stared at him in confusion. The realization dawned on him “That night in Valentine.”

Lenny nodded.

“You didn’t tell me.”

He shrugged. “You didn’t remember. I didn’t know if you wanted to.”

Arthur placed his hand over Lenny’s, thumb brushing the back of his knuckles. “I always was braver drunk -- and more foolish.”

“I’m glad for it,” Lenny chuckled. He felt as though he had climbed to the highest peak of the Grizzlies and now he had no way down. He had kissed Arthur, and he found he only wanted more. But nothing was certain. There would be no way to know if things would be any different tomorrow.

-

The sun rose and nothing was the same for Lenny Summers. Arthur found him as he was buttoning his overshirt, smiling and offering him a cup of coffee. Lenny accepted, draining the entire cup in one go.

“I swear, Morgan, it’s like you don’t sleep,” he groaned. Lenny woke earlier than most of the others in the gang, but Arthur was always ahead of him. He would stay up well past midnight and still be up at dawn every morning.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s always work to do.”

Lenny felt emboldened after their conversation last night. “Then let me help. Maybe with the two of us we’ll be able to finish early enough that you can actually rest.”

Arthur turned positively pink.

They worked well together, as always. If Lenny thought that a closeness to Arthur was dangerous before, he was not prepared for what came after the kiss.

Arthur was  _ teasing _ . He pinched and poked and prodded. Rested his hands anywhere he could reach. Lenny tried to focus on his work, but Arthur was always so damn close he felt he could catch fire at any moment.

Just as Lenny had said, they finished the work long before sundown. Arthur seemed unsure of himself without something to do, and Lenny wondered if anyone had ever truly let him rest. Between Dutch and Susan and Pearson it seemed that Arthur was always needed somewhere.

"Why don't we play a few rounds of dominoes before supper?" Lenny suggested. "After that you can turn in early and maybe actually get some sleep for once."

Arthur considered the offer for a moment. He watched Lenny carefully.

"What do you say you and I ride into town for the night?" he offered in return.

"Arthur, the whole point of this was for you to get some rest." Lenny pushed away the thrill of Arthur's suggestion in favor of disapproval. As much as he wanted to spend a night alone with Arthur, he wanted him to rest even more.

"Exactly. I can't get any sleep with these yahoos always jabbering on," Arthur gestured to the rest of camp. "Wake up in the dead of night for some reason or another."

"Alright fine," Lenny gave in, "but I'd better not catch you running errands or anything."

-

They ordered supper as soon as they made it to town. Arthur opened up a lot more when he was away from camp, and Lenny enjoyed his broad smiles and crass humor. It was always nice to see Arthur when he let his guard down, when he didn’t have to put up a front. Lenny only saw it in glimpses before now. They cleared their plates and made sure to limit themselves to only one drink -- it would do them no good to brawl and wind up in a cell.

Arthur unlocked the room he had rented for the night, and Lenny could have sworn his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He had never felt excitement quite like this. He knew the telltale rush of an oncoming fight, or the way his blood pounded in his ears during a job, but he had never felt the flip-flopping of his stomach the way it did now. His skin felt like lightning.

But he had brought Arthur here to rest. A full meal and a good night’s sleep for once in the poor man’s miserable life. Lenny packed away their things, making sure the revolvers were within easy reach. Arthur had kicked his boots off and was already sprawled across the hotel bed. He really had needed this.

“Get some sleep, Arthur,” Lenny urged him.

“Come lay with me?” Arthur was flushed pink to the tips of his ears, and he looked anywhere but at Lenny.

Lenny felt he was going to shake right out of his boots and slip between the floorboards. “Yeah,” he croaked out. “Move over a bit.”

He settled in beside Arthur, stiff and awkward at first. A few moments of silence passed before Arthur huffed and threw an arm around Lenny’s waist, pulling him against Arthur’s side.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and was snoring within minutes.

Lenny lay awake for a long while, listening to Arthur sleep and the faint sounds of the town beneath them. It was much quieter than it was at camp, more peaceful. Arthur deserved peaceful.

-

He woke to the feeling of Arthur shifting beside him. Awake early as always -- dawn hadn’t even broken. Arthur sat up and stretched, yawning deeply. He stood, washed his face at the basin, and looked around the room blankly.

“There’s no work to do here, come back to bed.” Lenny rolled his eyes.

Arthur stood for a moment longer, as if waiting for a chore to materialize out of thin air. Finally, he turned back to the bed. Lenny wasn’t prepared for Arthur to lean over him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before laying on his side. He heart stuttered against his ribs, and he longed to feel it again.

So he did. He kissed Arthur, winding his fingers in his hair and pulling him in close, taking as much as he wanted -- had wanted for a long time.

Arthur was just as eager, dragging Lenny forward by his hips. They were clumsy, uncoordinated, neither of them used to the closeness or the affection. They were driven by want, chasing the warmth and the excitement. 

It was different, with Arthur. Nothing like the few girls Lenny had been with before. The scrape of Arthur’s beard against his skin. The strength in his hands and fingers. The weight of him as he rolled over Lenny to deepen the kiss.

He ground his hips down against Lenny just to hear the low moan that escaped the younger man. “Arthur,” he gasped.

Arthur said nothing, slipping one hand between them to grind his palm over Lenny’s hardening cock.

“Arthur, please,” Lenny tried again.

Arthur was smiling. “You want this?” he asked.

Lenny nodded quickly. “I do. I do.”

Nimble fingers quickly undid both of their trousers. Lenny groaned as Arthur pulled his cock free and slowly stroked it. Arthur knew exactly how to make his hips shudder with the motion of his wrist.

Lenny nearly wind as Arthur pulled his hand away, but he was simply freeing his own cock so he could wrap his large hand around the both of them.

He stroked them together, rocking his hips in perfect tandem with his hand. He trailed hot, wet kisses over Lenny’s jaw and down his neck. It was quiet, just the sounds of heavy breathing and creaking wood and skin against skin. Lenny felt like it was a secret, something hidden and safe just between them. Arthur was sharing something with him.

He came first, biting back his moans and spilling across his stomach. Arthur didn’t release his cock, and his vision whitened with the sting of overstimulation until Arthur finished as well.

It was hot, and sticky, not terribly comfortable, but Lenny lay there satisfied, a dopey grin plastered on his face.

Arthur was on his back with his eyes closed, breathing slowly returning to normal. The sun had finally made an appearance, illuminating dust motes and warming the air. Lenny finally found it in himself to wash at the basin, glad to be rid of the evidence of what they had done but not feeling any remorse.

He spoke up when he was pulling his boots on, both of them sitting on opposite sides of the bed getting ready to ride back to the noise and bustle of camp.

“Hey, Arthur,” he began. “Was this a one time thing?” He was glad Arthur couldn’t see him, that he couldn’t see Arthur.

“No,” Arthur answered after a moment. “Not if you don’t want it to be.”

“I don’t,” Lenny answered quickly. “I don’t want it to be a one time thing.”

They were standing now, facing each other just before the hotel room door. Arthur reached out and pulled Lenny in for a soft, gentle kiss. “Let’s get back before they send out a war party,” he groused, but he was smiling all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you see any errors
> 
> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
